


Art: Just a Bite

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Panties, Summer Pornathon 2015, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Morgana wants is a little midnight snack. Her girlfriend Gwen, however, knows of her tricks and is having none it. Created for the Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015, for the prompt challenge, "Cross".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Just a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit the Pornathon page and show all the contributors mad love! <3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4472756?view_full_work=true

 


End file.
